


Hell to the Liars

by nattraven



Series: A&Y prompt responses / 杨亚杨回梗集 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 发生在原作结束后的故事。在与波布兰追查地球教残党时出了意外，亚典波罗在药物和失血过多的幻觉中看见了杨。





	Hell to the Liars

**Author's Note:**

> 回点梗系列之二：@Pointless: 想看他抱怨杨把孩子留给他带（X
> 
> ——不就是互相伤害吗，来啊。

     “可恶，波布兰那个家伙——”亚典波罗在黑暗中扶着粗糙的岩壁摸索着前进，另一只手捂着侧腹部，那里被划开了一道伤口，温热的血浸透过衬衣，从指缝间涌出来，“——最好顺利跑掉了。”他小心翼翼地弯下腰，从一边的尸体衣袋里翻出一支小型手电筒，庆幸地发现那东西还能用。手电筒的微弱光芒并不能减少矿道内阴森可怖的气氛，岩壁似乎还在渗水，这里看样子已经被废弃多年——

     “虽然很想说'事情会变成这样全都是波布兰的错。'”亚典波罗自言自语道，“不过自己惹的麻烦果然还是要自己来收拾啊。”

 

     “你不打算告诉尤里安？”亚典波罗飞快地浏览着终端上的内容——一年多以来针对地球教的调查终于有了结果。相比被新生的伊谢尔伦共和政府各项事务缠身的亚典波罗，身为宇宙海盗，不，走私犯的波布兰显然有更多灵活的手段获得情报。费沙回廊一带有颗废弃多年的采矿行星，近几年来明明没有任何开发项目，却有反常的飞船频繁来往。

     通讯画面上的波布兰一脸“你是不是脑子有毛病”的表情看着他：“你这个单身人士就非要破坏人家幸福的家庭生活吗？”他指的是尤里安和卡琳前不久终于登记结婚，跑去不知道哪个星球蜜月旅行的事。

     “我只是觉得他有知情权。”亚典波罗说，“更何况最早调查地球教的不就是你们俩吗？”

     “用用脑子，”波布兰说，“你的战术素养都跑到哪里去了？”

     “对不起，只有逃跑的演技在下最为拿手。”亚典波罗一边心不在焉地反击，一边伸手关掉文件，“等一等，你该不会是在想——”

     “你可真是上了年纪。”波布兰说，“我的提案是双赢的做法。不然让我来猜猜看，新政府愿意借给你多少人手去查这帮早就不成气候的麻烦人士？”

     “起码多过你那破烂能搭载的人数。”亚典波罗反击，“那你要不要猜猜姆莱会怎么说'这点线索就想调动军队，这是对宝贵防卫资源的极大浪费。'”

     “啧，我看你就是嫉妒我有飞船。”波布兰说，“早就说过了，你放弃在军队的职位就是傻瓜行径。”前击坠王眯起明亮的绿色眼睛，“不过，谁告诉你我要借军队了？”

     “……宇宙海盗兼走私犯是不是个很闲的职业啊？”亚典波罗说，“我看你是乱七八糟的孤胆英雄立体电视剧看得太多——”

     “该算的账总是要算，但让年轻人的双手沾上鲜血可不是大人该做的事。”波布兰没理会亚典波罗的讥讽，“这可是难得地能好好打一架的机会，你来还是不来？”

 

     亚典波罗设法脱下尸体的衣衫，把它撕成布条用作临时绷带，一圈圈缠住伤口——幸好只是划伤，没有捅进去，希望压迫足以止血。

     此行只有波布兰和他两人。异常往来的几艘飞船是鲁宾斯基名下一个集团的财产，他们没法拿到乘客名单，更别提货物。为了避免打草惊蛇，最终商定的方案只是简单的潜入调查。

     不过，亚典波罗一边绑好临时绷带一边悻悻地想，敌人倒是精通待客之道。波布兰的飞船离矿场较远的林地——也便于伪装，他们刚摸着矿场的入口，就被打了个措手不及。两人只点点头便迅速做出了分头行动的决定。

     至少能够确定是敌人。亚典波罗站直了身子，继续沿着矿道往前走。

 

     手电筒虽然能提供照明，但光线十分微弱，等一等——

     “你不是真的。”他对着余光里的幻觉说，“杨学长已经死了。”

     他无视幻觉，目不斜视地往前走。刚才刺中他的匕首上多半淬了毒，果然是麻烦的家伙，亚典波罗冷汗直流，双腿发软，只是幻觉还好，要是更厉害的毒药就麻烦大了。他得赶紧出去才行，至少要找到波布兰汇合，飞船上应该有应急的药物和医疗设备。手电筒的电量有限，同样为了不引起暗中的敌人注意，他决定尽量摸黑前进。

 

     “我有没有说过，你本质是个相当冷酷无情的家伙？”波布兰出现在驾驶舱门口，手里拿着两听啤酒，他向坐在驾驶席上的亚典波罗抛去其中一听，“别担心，我进来时绝对没有把它晃了个够。”

     “这么说你肯定把它塞进离心机里了。”亚典波罗稳稳地接住冰凉的易拉罐，“我又怎么着你了？”

     “杨去世的时候。”波布兰似乎打定主意要找他麻烦，更多的就不用说了。

     “不是看上去的那样。”亚典波罗干脆地承认，“我也非常难过。”他说，“但那时候可不是能好好哭一场的情况啊。”

     “那么现在呢？”波布兰尖锐地问，随后又自顾自地笑起来，“要是放在立体TV连续剧里，现在就是揭示'叛徒就是你！'的高潮部分了吧。”他摇摇头，“不行，想想就很难看——叛徒怎么着也该是个有魅力到让观众觉得两难的人才对。”

     “波布兰。”亚典波罗打断了他，语气突然变得严肃起来，“关于杨，我只有一件事非常后悔。”

     “什么？”

     “当初登上那艘要命的飞船的人不是我。”

 

     又一具尸体被踢进地下河，发出沉闷的声响，很快就被卷走，或者被腐蚀干净。

     “简直就像闯进了老鼠窝里啊。”亚典波罗喃喃道，“这些家伙都杀不完的吗。”即使是废弃矿井，仍然有可能存在未知的杰服粒子发生装置，再加上支撑结构长年老化，他不敢贸然使用激光武器，因此战斗平添不少难度，他也受了更多伤。

     “太丢脸了。”他静静地说，“我才不要跟学长一个死法。”

     但无论亚典波罗心中对杨的离世怀有何种态度，这几年来他自己从来没有梦见过杨，一次也没有。仿佛他的潜意识也听从他意志的调遣，乖乖把所有阻碍他前进的东西都扫进地毯下。

     他亲眼看着尤里安在杨死后变成忠实的传道者，仿佛守着那些文字不放，总有一天，信仰就会起死回生似的。不能。他的结论冷酷干脆。永远不能。杨威利独一无二。但就算失去了独一无二的杨威利，他们还有很长的路要走。

     可他除了安慰和支持之外什么也没对尤里安说，日后对尤里安的批评绝不会少，而他不想也不能指责一个再次失去父亲的少年去拥抱逝者留下来的遗物。比起苛责尤里安，他更不能原谅自己——他快要记不得杨的脸了。

     杨的幻像仍然挥之不去。他能听到无数细碎的耳语声。

     “别费劲了。”亚典波罗说，“你是我脑子里的东西，学长才不是这样的。”闭上眼睛没有用。那个杨仍然静静地停在原地，而亚典波罗拒绝看它。

 

     尤里安在杨死去很久才肯向他吐露当时的情形，似乎是某场战斗之后，“只差一点，血还是温热的。”少年断断续续地说，泪水沿着指缝流下来，“我还是太迟了啊。”年轻的要塞司令官在那个时候重新变回了失去重要之人的少年。

     “哭出来就好了。”亚典波罗不知该如何出言安慰，于是只得拍拍少年的肩膀。

 

     “学长真是没用极了，换我在那条船上就不会死。”他一步一步往前走，浸透了血的靴子踩在岩石地面上发出咯吱声响，“你以为我会这么说吗。”他摇摇头，“我……要是立刻坐下来能痛痛快快地指责学长把这么多事情都丢给我，那当然再好不过。”他伸手擦去冷汗，“波布兰这个可恶的家伙，我当然会觉得难过，可是我能吗？”手电筒的灯光此时终于熄灭了，他把电池拆掉，丢进了身边静静流淌的地下河，又拔出爆能枪，熟练地拆开枪身，拿走里面的电池，装进手电筒里。

     “学长死掉的时候也好，现在也好。一旦停下来抱怨哭泣，可是会立刻陷入困局、搞不好马上就会死掉的哦。”他觉得仿佛踩在棉花上行走，视野也越来越模糊，“总有一天我会向学长连本带利地都讨回来的，但绝不是今天。”

     一阵风吹来。他想，是出口。

 

     波布兰看到亚典波罗从碎石丘后出现，看上去四肢完好，似乎也能正常走动。

     但他走进了几步，注意到面前的人眼圈发红，瞳孔散开。这很不好，波布兰想，地球教可是有过用精神药物控制信徒的恶劣历史，要是这个家伙也中招，波布兰可没把握能控制住他。前击坠王伸手拍打亚典波罗的脸确认状况，结果发现后者脸上全是冰冷的眼泪。

     “你这家伙怎么回事，被揍到哭鼻子了吗。”

 

     “我说波布兰啊。”波布兰背上的人模模糊糊地说。

     “干什么？”他答应道，刚才的情形吓了他一跳，但除了失血过多和少量的药物残留之外，似乎并无大碍。

     “怨声载道的话，如果什么时候说都可以，那不如攒到临死前就好，不，等死神上门时我也不会吐露一个字的。”亚典波罗昏昏沉沉地说，“在继续活着的时间里，我可要把想到的每一条精彩绝伦的嘲讽都攒好，留着见到故人时一点不剩地吐出来。”他笑了笑，“怎么会说给你们听呢。”

     “你这白痴。”波布兰毫不客气地打断他，“但是仅此一次，我就容忍你的胡说八道吧。”最好还是让他继续絮叨着保持清醒比较好，波布兰想。

     但他背着的人没有再吐出更多不着调的反驳，似乎彻底失去意识了啊，波布兰想，麻烦的家伙，“你就是仗着自己运气好而已，非要当活到最后的那个锌皮娃娃兵可不会有什么好下场。”他抬眼看见蓝色苍穹，几颗零落的星星散落其上，前任击坠王想起另一位故人，不禁摇了摇头。


End file.
